Guardian of Remnant
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Who's Ozpin chosen Guardian?


"So..." Qrow started as Ozpin watched the world outside. "Have you chosen your Guardian yet?"

It was something Ozpin took very careful thoughts on. He needed someone that could unite the people, lead them, make sure to use everything in their disposition to fight and keep going, even when everything seemed hopeless. And Ozpin knew this choice could doom them all… or save everyone.

"Actually, old friend, I have." Qrow answered as he turned to a surprised Qrow. Glynda left a long sigh and fixed her glasses. She trusted Ozpin, but she couldn't help but wonder about his choice. "We need someone that not only has the talent to lead the people, but someone that can inspire them, give them hope. Someone they can feel familiar with."

"Oh, that sounds like an impressive person." Qrow stated as he sipped his mug. "I bet this guardian of yours can kick all kinds of ass."

"A great warrior doesn't always make a great leader. You know that as much as I do. If we want to win this war, it won't be by brute power like James believes, or with a hero to carry everything on his back. I choose someone people would willingly follow." Ozpin stated somberly, and Qrow was now very curious.

"So, when I'll meet this guardian?"

"Right now, actually. I called him to talk about it. And Qrow, try to not scare him." Ozpin warned.

"If he can be scared by me maybe he's not a good choice to begin with… But you never steered us wrong, Ozzie. So, let's meet this guardian of yours."

Ozpin signalized to Glynda, and she pressed a few commands on her scroll. A door opened and from it came… Zwei, walking like he owned the place, with the three adults on the room staring at the little dog that simple sat on the middle of the room.

"Well… I know some people would follow him." Qrow said, and them they heard two voices from the door and someone pushed a boy inside the room.

Jaune Arc.

Qrow stared at the nervous boy in front of him. He remembered him as the team leader that stopped in the middle of a battle during the tournament to discuss with his team. He didn't look like he could do the part of the guardian.

"Are you serious?" Qrow finally asked.

"He's an Arc." Qrow them realized where Ozpin was going. The boy was from a prestigious family famous for its heroes. People would remember the name, and would follow him in hopes he could live to that legacy. "He proved his leadership's capacities since Initiation, leading people he just met to victory. His character draws people towards him, and generate loyalty from them. Your nieces are friends with him and can confirm it for you."

"Oh…" Qrow started serious before getting a big gulp from his mug. "Wai… Are you interested in my nieces?" The man questioned Jaune as he zoomed in, staring at the boys eyes while Glynda groaned.

"Err… no?" Jaune answered, intimidated by the man and hoping his answer was the right one.

"Why? Are they not good enough to you, Mr. Guardian?" Qrow asked and now Jaune could smell the alcohol on his breath. Jaune stared at Ozpin and Glynda for help.

"Qrow, did you added whiskey to your coffee again?" the blonde woman asked as she readied her riding crop.

"Don't be silly, Glyn. I added coffee to my whiskey." He answered and gulped at it again, and the teacher was almost going to slap him when Ozpin held her back. "Also, did I tell you about that day I was defeated by an innkeeper's skirt?"

"Innkeeper?" Jaune wondered about it. "Wait! You're the drunken guy my mom told me kept harassing her and talking about her length skirt! She had to kick your balls and throw you out because you kept making passes on her!"

"Wait… She's a mother?" Qrow wondered.

""MY MOTHER AND OF MY SEVEN SISTERS!" Jaune angrily shouted.

"Jaune, calm down. Qrow had no ill intent..." Ozpin tried to calm everyone before that turned in a brawl. Especially in his office when he just had the carpet clean.

"Seven sisters? Single?" Qrow asked and Glynda was about to jump on him.

"Glynda, don't." Ozpin held her back while she was trying to go for Qrow's jugular.

"Just let me kill him a little." She begged as she struggled.

"No Glynda, we still need him. Mr. Arc, stop strangling him." Ozpin prompted as Jaune was indeed trying to suffocate Qrow, which had to admit the boy was strong.

"Just a little more!" Jaune asked but Ozpin pushed him away from Qrow.

"Mr. Arc, we have more urgent issues to talk about. Please, take a sit." Ozpin offered. "Ms. Nikos, you can come in too. As his partner, it's only fair you listen to this too. After all, this involves all Remnant."

Pyrrha came from the corridor, and soon sat in the chair by Jaune's side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. The hand stayed there as Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow told them everything they knew, about the mysterious Queen that threatened the whole world, how they secretly kept her in check and how she planned to take down everything in her rise to power. As they spoke, Jaune could only feel like the world was being put on his back, and only Pyrrha's presence avoided him to go on a mental breakdown.

"And that's why we chose you, Mr. Arc, to be our guardian. We believe you can draw people to you, like you did with your friends, and lead them to the best outcome, like you did on Initiation." Ozpin concluded, and Jaune sat in silence for a moment, prompting Pyrrha to hold his hands with hers.

"I'll be by your side, Jaune. No matter what." She told him, and Jaune smiled at her, squeezing her hands gently. The champion blushed a little, and Glynda had to keep her hand over Qrow's mouth as the man tried to ruin the moment.

"We all will give you all the support you need, Mr. Arc." Glynda said with a small comforting smile of her own, and Jaune smiled back at them.

"Thanks… It's just… too much to absorb. I mean, I always wanted to be a hero, but I always thought I'd start small, like… saving cats from trees, defeating Grimm here and there… Not… Going this big from the start." Jaune confessed.

"Indeed that's what I hoped too. That you'd have time to become as good as your transcripts says you are." Glynda said and Jaune chuckled nervous a little. "But sadly we don't have much time for that. Don't worry; I'll personally train you from now on."

"I don't think that will be needed. I can train him by myself." Pyrrha stated in fear to have her private time with Jaune taken away from her.

"Don't worry, Ms. Nikos. Glynda will train you both." Ozpin stated, failing to notice what was her worries.

"Wow. Look at that. You boy sure is a lady killer. The champs and the teach! I don't think even Taiyang OUCH!" Qrow was silenced as Glynda slapped his head with her riding crop.

"Stop with your jokes, Qrow!" She demanded, while Jaune and Pyrrha blushed a lot. "I assure you I'll take my role as a teacher seriously. Different from you!"

"Hey, I can train the boy. I trained Rubes after all!" Qrow offered, but Pyrrha gave a begging look to Ozpin, while Glynda stared menacingly at the headmaster.

"That won't be necessary. You're needed in the field, Qrow." He stated and both women breathed in relief. "But I remember you two…" Zwei barked from his position on Jaune's feet. "…three to not reveal this to anyone until needed. We don't want to spread a panic amongst the students and the general population."

"Don't worry, headmaster. We know how to keep a secret." Pyrrha affirmed.

"Yeah, we didn't tell anyone that Blake is a Fau…" Jaune started but Pyrrha prompted covered his mouth.

"Fun loving person." Pyrrha added.

"Still, I'd love to see the faces of your friends when we tell them. I bet that Schnee girl would be possessed." Qrow spoke with a big smirk.

"Oh, she's really red faced and fuming. Ruby has the biggest puppy smile ever. Ren and Blake have their cool faces on, but their eyes express shock and disbelief. Nora is literally vibrating in excitement and Yang has that big shit eating grin of hers." Jaune said as he looked sideways, prompting everyone to turn to the same direction, where they found team RWBY, Nora and Ren on the window, making the faces Jaune described. Glynda growled and used her magic to open the window and bring the teenagers inside.

"Two questions. How you even got there and how much you heard?" She growled as she dropped then all in the ground.

"We didn't use Weiss's glyphs and he didn't hear Jaune-Jaune is some kind of chosen one!" Nora shouted from the bottom of the pile.

"You had to tell her you dolt!" Weiss protested as she forced her way out of the pile.

"Jaune!" Ruby jumped and hugged him with her legs and arms. "That's so awesome! You'll be like a big hero! Don't worry we will help you!"

"Hey, don't touch my niece… unless you can give me your sisters' numbers." Qrow said with a smile that prompted Glynda to slap his head. Several times.

"Yeah, we'll support you in anything!" Yang proudly stated. "And if you pull your cards right, maybe I'll give you a nice reward if you avoid everyone from dying." She winked at him, while Pyrrha wondered about her chances to get away with murder.

"Children, please, calm down." Glynda spoke as she fixed her glasses.

"Can you do it too and stop slapping me?" Qrow asked as the blonde teacher indeed kept slapping him.

Ozpin simple watched and sipped his mug. Those were the people that would save the world.

They were all dead.

...

OMAKE:

"So, Mr. Arc, for your new function as a Guardian, we have a new sword for you." Ozpin said, and Glynda brought a silver sword in a wooden box. "It has a special feature that will grant you great powers.

"Really? And how I use it?" Jaune asked as he grabbed the sword.

"All you need to do is hold it above your head and say 'by the power of Greyskull'." Glynda explained to him.

"Are you guys trying to trick me?" Jaune asked as he held the sword above his head. "Just hold the sword like this and say 'by the power of Greyskull'?"

As he said that, lightning came from the sword and flashes of light started. The present people was sure they saw a castle that was made like a skull appear behind Jaune as the flashes of light changed his outfit to fur boots, fur speedo, a small chest plate with the Arc family crest in the middle and Jaune's become tanned.

"I am the powEEEEERRRR!" He shouted as he held the sword with both hands, before aiming it at Zwei, which grew up in size and got a saddle. Now he was big enough to be rid to battle.

Now, a scantily clad, tanned and muscular Jaune stood in the middle of the room, prompting a few atomic blushes from the present.

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry, but mamma Yang want a piece of that." The blonde brawler stated while licking her lips.

"Touch it and you lose your hands." Pyrrha said in a growl.

"Nora."

"Yes, Renny?"

"I'm definitely gay."

"Weiss…"

"Ruby, please don't."

"Hey, I'm not the one with a nose bleed!"

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he watched Glynda and Blake trying to keep their legs closed.

They definitely were doomed.

…

 **A.N.: Just a silly one-shot I wrote based on a discussion on Twitter. XD**


End file.
